meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutallyon
Brutallyon is an Aberrant Titan. Appearance Brutallyon is a tall, thin being covered in angular, teal and black markings. His face is round and has few features aside from three small eyes and a mouth, though his markings divide his face down the center. The Aberrant Titan's feet are oddly shaped, and his hands consist of claws. A mane of organic tubing emerges from his back and shoulders. The Bexehen are grotesque creatures consisting of floating heads with exaggerated and unusual proportions, trailing orange smoke. History Brutallyon was born a Faceless One millennia ago, before the advent of The Great Titan War. He was corrupted by the Eldritch Things, leading to his transformation into an Aberrant Titan. As the war neared its end, Brutallyon fled to the ends of the universe and beyond, which led to him avoiding being hunted down by the Titans and Princes. After spending many years running from the higher powers, Brutallyon fell through reality and into a long-forgotten pocket dimension, where he became trapped for thousands of years. The secrets contained within enlightened the Aberrant Titan, though they simultaneously drove him completely mad. Within the endless expanse of the Nil, Brutallyon learned and forgot the history of his race, his broken mind only retaining the arcane powers he studied. Dubbing himself "The Last Heretic," as he believed that all of his Aberrant Titan fellows were long since dead, Brutallyon set about finding a way to escape the Nil. The Aberrant Titan succeeded in exiting the pocket dimension, where his presence was immediately sensed by the Princes. The Lord of Death responded by sending his daughter to combat the threat. Nephthys met Brutallyon in battle, during which the Aberrant Titan pulled them both back into the Nil. With the incarnation of a Prince contained within its walls, the Nil was no longer undetectable, thanks to Brutallyon. As all beings in the pocket dimension are transformed to be the same size, Nephthys was able to overpower Brutallyon and ran him through with her khopesh. Data - The Behexen= The Behexen The Behexen are minor Eldritch beings summoned by Brutallyon that take the form of severed heads trailing smoke. Powers and Abilities *'Levitation': The Behexen use levitation as their preferred method of travel. *'Smog': The smoke trailed by the Behexen is toxic to most mortals. }} Trivia *Brutallyon's name is a combination of the English word brutal and the Greek name of the angel of the abyss, Apollyon. **Zombiejiger considered starting a black metal band under the name Brutallyon. **Behexen is a German word meaning to bewitch and is also the name of a band that Zombiejiger does not like. *The "ends of the universe" was inspired by lines and ideas from Doctor Who, Star Trek and the Chronicles of Narnia. *The Behexen were inspired by the Lost Souls from DOOM, and Sol's comment about the Dada. *Brutallyon was made from Powered Dada's body, Alien Spell's head, Verokron's tubes and Yapool's claws, while the Behexen are simply recolored Dada heads superimposed over smoke.